Bittersweet Symphony
by El Terrible Fizzy
Summary: They've all grown up and it's time to be happy, but how can they be too terribly happy when one is to be ripped cruelly from their midst. 1xR, 3x4, 5xS...extremely creepy pour moi! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

This is by far the strangest thing i have ever...EVER done. I'm writing a 1xR fic...don't run to badly. there are still bits and pieces of shonen-ai. It talks about past 1x2, current 3x4. There's also 5xS. now..i know this is very strange, frightening even. but still. I must warn you there is major character death. This story is filled to the brim with angst and saddness that i made MYSELF cry. I find it extremely sad, anyhow! I also must warn you that it probably sucks, but still. NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER! I own nothing, nothing, nothing, this story just commandeered the character's for my own sick twisted pleasure.

I wrote this because the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, it was gnawing on my brain until I wrote and i wrote until I cried! now, if you're still here, please go ahead and read.

* * *

He looked down at her. She was using him as a pillow. They were out on private land, owned by her family. She was really quite beautiful with her golden straw coloured hair and her bright blue eyes. He felt himself do something strange, he smiled at her. Normally the only person who could get him to smile was Duo. But today, Relena made him smile. She smiled right back.

"Heero. You look so pretty when you smile. You should do it more often." He looked at her with a hard glare and then they both chuckled. "Finally, you're coming out of your shell. It's been years." She smiled at him. He replied to her.

"I'll never be normal Relena. I'll always sleep with a gun and I'll always be mission-oriented." She sighed and looked up into his beautiful Prussian blue eyes.

"I can deal with that Heero. I just want to be with you." She smiled and he did something crazy, something he'd not done in years, something he'd never done with a female. He kissed her. Heero Yuy kissed Relena Peacecraft. She snuggled up to his chest and they just sat there letting the beauty of the forest and the sky cast an ethereal ambience where romance lurked and blossomed.

They were older now, it had been almost six years since the Mariemeia incident. He had been with her most of those years. Protecting her, and learning other new skills. She was a prominent politician and tonight she was taking a break. So she asked Heero to accompany her out here. He was sad, she could tell, so finally she asked him.

"Heero, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" He sighed a little and looked at her. The light was waning quickly.

"I miss them, the rest of the Gundam Pilots. I haven't seen them in almost 6 years. I want to see them again. "

"If you're asking for leave Heero you can have it. I want you to be happy." He looked at her.

"Maybe I can be happy with you Relena."

"What are you saying?" He smiled again, it was strained but it was a smile. He shifted and something came from his pocket. It was a ring. Her outside was calm but her insides were a rage of joy, giddiness and stupid happiness.

"Relena Dorlin Peacecraft, whatever the hell your last name is...would you consider changing it to Yuy?" She smiled and hugged him. Hugged him tightly repeating the word 'yes' for a minute straight. He slid the solitaire karat diamond on a platinum band onto her finger.

"I love you, Heero."

"I love you too, Relena." They kissed and finally Heero felt a little better.

* * *

"Heero, did you get your invite list done yet?" Relena entered the room and draped her arms over his shoulders. It had been seven months since he had proposed to Relena and he was enjoying pre-marriage more than he had liked single life. He'd only felt like this one other time in his life. A long time ago as a Gundam Pilot. 

"Yes, I've only got five. Duo, Quatre and Trowa, Wufei and Sally. You get to claim Zechs and Noin because he's your brother." She chuckled. He'd become accustomed to that husky chuckle. "Maybe Duo will bring Hilde."

"I don't know Heero. If you've got that and the addresses down I'll run them down to Casey before I turn in. Goodnight love." She kissed him and he kissed back. She moaned a little then pulled away. "You're very naughty." She winked and left the room. Casey, for the confused ones, was their live-in wedding planner. Relena insisted on having the biggest wedding of the After Colony. He sighed and went to take a shower. That was the only place he could cry without being caught or scolding himself, they were just drops of water right? He entered the scalding water, trying to purge himself from the past. It's not that he didn't enjoy those times with Duo. He did and he loved the braided idiot deeply.

Duo had taught him to love, but Duo's the one that walked out after the war and after Mariemeia. So he just followed his heart to the other person that loved him. Relena. She was the only other individual willing to love the "Perfect Soldier" and not abandon him. So he made himself love her and what 6 years later he was finally settling down. But what about Duo? Where was he? He was having the invitation sent to the last known address, but whether it got to Duo or not. He really wanted him there. To be his best man. He finished, not actually shedding a tear this time. He slid into bed and into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

SIX WEEKS LATER: 

_To whom it may concern: _

_I regretfully decline your invitation, as I will be out of town on that particular date._

_Congratualtions, _

_Duo Maxwell. _

Heero looked at the letter that Relena had handed him. He was shell shocked. Duo had declined? Declined? Could he do that?

"Why would he not come Relena?"

"I don't know. He always was so rude. But perhaps you should call Quatre and ask him, he always knows what's going on with all of you."

"Okay, I'll go do that." They were going to get married in one month. He couldn't believe that Duo wasn't coming. Duo always said he'd come if Heero decided to get married. They'd said their relationship was over with the wars, but Heero was going to pursue it but Duo's the one that took off. He picked up the phone and turned the vid-screen on. A few minutes later after going through three secretaries he was finally able to see Quatre's face.

"Heero! I'm so glad you called! Congratulations! Trowa and I can't wait to see how you look in a tux and Relena she'll make a beautiful bride. Oh, what's wrong?" Quatre could see the stress lines on Heero's face, he knew that something was amiss.

"Duo's not coming."

"What? Why not?"

"His letter says he'll be out of town." Quatre rose an eyebrow and asked for Heero to read him the letter. "That's it, he didn't even sign it, it's all computer."

"That's so not like Duo. Not even his language. I spoke to him last week he was excited about coming, maybe he's just playing a joke. I'm sure he'll be there."

"I'm not to sure Quatre."

"Oh Heero, you know how he feels about you. Of course he'll be there. Now, I've got to go, lunch date with Trowa you know. Well I'll see you at the wedding, take care Heero." They said goodbye and hung up. Quatre was hiding something. He knew something. He hadn't felt this lost since he finally realized that his Gundam was gone for good. So he went to Relena. She comforted him and they went out to dinner. Then spontaneously he took her dancing.

"What brought this on?"

"Let's say that during the wars a certain braided person rubbed off on me a little and that's finally just getting out."

"I think I like it." She snuggled close to him and they swayed to the music. While he was gentle and loving with Relena his insides were a mess of emotions, he couldn't believe that Duo would do this to him and Quatre too, by god he would find out what was going on.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter, and i know it goes really fast! but i didn't want it to be super long, so i made it go fast, trust me, it gets worse, Until we meet again...your clinicly insane author, El Terrible 


	2. The Plot Thickens, no it doesn't

What did i tell you? It moves pretty fast, I just wanted the rest of this up. This part is rather short, but the wedding is in the next chapter. :evil laughter: anyhow, this is when you find out who's sick and why their sick and a special appearence by Sally Chang! hooray! now if you don't mind I'm off to go cry...Please Read and Review! OOC WARNING FOR ALL CHARACTERS!

* * *

"Wufei, have you talked to Duo lately?" The Chinese man shook his head and kept rocking the four-year old in his arms. 

"No Yuy, I have not. I must say that I miss the little prick. Why would you be calling me?"

"He declined the invitation to my wedding."

"Well Yuy, we both know how close you were in the war, he probably can't handle it."

"Duo can handle a lot more than you think."

"Yuy, I have to go, that onna will be home any minute with dinner. I've got to have the table set. She's always cranky when she's pregnant."

"Again Chang?" Wufei smiled and cut the vid connection. Heero chuckled. Wufei and Sally Chang were two of the happiest people he knew, well other than Trowa and Quatre, who were deliriously happy. He sighed and turned around to do some work. He didn't realize Relena was standing at the door.

* * *

He was so un-happy. He was really upset about Duo Maxwell not coming to their wedding. She went to her own room and called Sally Chang. "Hello Miss Relena. Congratulations, Wufei and I will be there next month. We were just sitting down to dinner may I call you back later?" 

"Sally I really must speak with you."

"Okay, hold on. Liang! Please put that down." the brunette woman smiled, her blue eyes twinkling with the joys of motherhood, the joys she hoped one day to have. "Okay, I'm secure now. Wufei! Hang up the phone in the living room!"

"Yes you crazy onna!" The other line was hung up and Sally smiled at Relena.

"Wufei told me about Heero's call and about Duo's decline."

"What do you know Sally?" Sally sighed.

"Oh Miss Relena it's not good. Duo Maxwell is dying, quickly." Relena's eyes widened and she demanded to know what was wrong with him.

"It's a strange disease, caused by his exposure to the gundanium. It's causing paralysis, nerve destruction, muscle damage, severe lung damage as well. It's amazing he's lived so long. He came to me, shortly after Liang was born." Liang Chang was going to turn 5 in three months.

"He's dying. But why wouldn't he tell Heero?" Relena looked to Sally. She knew that Sally knew something about her 'Perfect Soldier'. Sally sighed. "Tell me what you know."

"I'm sorry Miss Relena. I can't if you want to know why, you're going to have to ask Duo or Heero. I am not at liberty to discuss what isn't my business." With that Sally disconnected the line. Relena was determined now. She wanted to know what went on between her Heero and Duo Maxwell. She went down the hall and Heero was taping away at his laptop.

"Heero. We need to talk." Those four words meant he was in trouble. That he did something to displease his fiancee.

"What is it Relena?"

"What went on with you and Duo Maxwell during the war?" He sighed.

"Nothing went on Relena. We were close friends and that's all."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear." She nodded and he hugged her. "I love you Relena. And soon we'll be married and we'll get started on your dreams for a family."

"Okay." She smiled and he kissed her, gently, smoothly, in the technique he learned from Duo. It was shameful that he had lied to her. But he was sure she'd lied to him as well. He kissed her more and whispered he loved her as he suckled on her neck. She pressed her body against his and they fell across the bed. Falling into deep, obliterating passion. Purging themselves of all thoughts other than the moment.

* * *

The weeks flew by in preparation for the wedding. In those weeks Heero had spoken to Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei more than he had in 6 years. No one knew where Duo was, but obviously his mail got to him. He would've went but Relena needed him now. She was upset that her father would not be there to walk her down the aisle. Plus he needed to keep her from spazzing out on the planners. She was really worked up, she wanted their wedding to be perfect. 

"Relena, our wedding will be perfect. Our wedding is our wedding. We'll be together legally." She smiled at him and kissed him.

"You're so right Heero. Well I'd better go get my beauty rest. Tomorrow is the big day." They'd had their rehearsal this evening and it was great. He'd finally asked Wufei to be his best man in lieu of Duo. He couldn't believe he was getting married. He smiled more often now. That was Relena's doing, she made him happy. He laid in bed and thought forward into his new life with Relena. She'd still be doing her politics and he'd be doing some computer work. He was compromised now as a body-guard for her. Perhaps Quatre would offer him a job one day. Quatre could always use a body-guard, especially since his personal one was compromised. Yes, yes, Trowa had been posing as Quatre's bodyguard for years. Heero snorted a little in his musings.

Tomorrow was the start of a new life. It would be one of the best days of his life, or that's what Chang said. He sighed and closed his eyes willing sleep to come. He was nervous, excited, frazzled, angered and strangely sort of happy. He chuckled and thought.

'_The scientists never saw this one coming'

* * *

_

I know I know...but i just had to kill Duo, I'm sorry, he just had to die. The Plot Faerie and her bunnies o' doom made me write it! It's very sad, I'm freaked out at myself for writing 1xR...but the wedding is a strange chapter. anyhow!

About Duo's disease...pretty heterosexual right? yeah, I was like he's got cancer! I've killed Duo with cancer before, but not like this. This is highly different, please review and stay tuned! Much love and until we meet again! and we always do!


	3. Wedding Bells and Seizures

So, here's another chapter, I have affectionately nicknamed this story, The Evil Plan, I know it goes really fast, sorry...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I figured i should put one in here...I do not own Gundam Wing and money was not exchanged in the writing of such!

* * *

Flowers were everywhere, they dripped from every surface. Satin ribbons adorned many things as well. The church was filling up fast on the bride's side. Eventually a lot of them sat on the other side of the church. He wondered idly if any of them had allergies. He straightened his tux and Wufei looked at him.

"You'll be fine Yuy, you've changed quite a bit. Jittery? What happened to the 'Perfect Soldier'?"

"He's been compromised." Chang laughed full and well.

"That's a good one. Oh a sense of humor too. Well Miss Relena is lucky. You two have finally found peace and happiness am I correct?"

"She has, and I'm happy too, but..."

"Maxwell?" Heero nodded gravely at Wufei and the Chinese man snorted.

"You may be able to love two people at once, but you'll have to let him go once you're married. That's what I did, with Treize."

"I know." Heero gave Wufei a slight bow of respect which Wufei returned. "Well, I suppose it's time."

"It is Yuy, it is." They entered the floral church. Heero had a small smile on his face. He and Wufei faced their guests in anticipation for the small string of 'brides' maids. There were two, Noin and another girl that Relena had said was her best friend growing up. Finally Wufei's daughter Liang came walking down, scattering rose petals. When she got to the front pew she shot a death look at Wufei and announced in a very, very loud voice.

"Mission Accomplished! Injustice Baba! Why do I have to wear a dress!" Wufei's eyes widened and he snapped her up and started whispering to her. She seemed placated and she ran to her mother who was watching with amused eyes.

What he was told was the bridal march started and he saw Relena. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her face was obscured by a white veil attached to a diamond tiara. There were gasps all around as she began her walk to him. The bodice of the gown was fitted and beaded. It clung to her. It belled out at the bottom and glitter covered the whole thing. She made her way to him and he noticed that she was almost crying. He flipped her veil over her head and took her hand. The minister stepped forward. And so began their ceremony. Heero listened carefully. There were no more incidents like the one that Liang provided, but most people got a chuckle out of that one. The ceremony was in the reciting of the vows before something else went wrong.

A violent screech and a woman crying out for help. "Please! Is there a doctor in the house?" Sally Chang was the first there. Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa where there next. "Oh Dr. Chang I'm so glad it's you."

"What happened?" Sally knelt on the floor beside the man. He was thin and pale. His body was shaking horribly. His hair was a dull dead brown and it was extremely un-kempt and disheveled. Heero noticed that Quatre had hid his face in Trowa's chest and Trowa was holding him fiercely. Sally looked in the bag that the woman had and pulled out a syringe.

"I don't know, he just looked up at the beginning of the ceremony and he started fidgeting and sweating. I asked him if he wanted to leave but he refused. He said he needed to see the Queen of the World marry the Perfect Soldier. Then once it got to this point this happened."

"I think he's had a seizure. I won't be too sure until I examine him. Has he ever had another spell like this?" Sally questioned the woman and administered a few meds.

"No, if he had I would've dealt with it. That's why I called out for a doctor." They seemed to get the man knocked out and stopped his convulsions.

"Who are you lady?" The woman that caused the commotion looked to him.

"I'm Alicia Maxwell Roe." The name didn't ring a bell. She looked at him and sighed. "Well don't you know him at least?" Heero looked to the gaunt, unconscious man in the wheelchair. He didn't look familiar at all.

" No, who is he?" Her eyes widened and she scowled at him.

"For a former Gundam pilot. You're pretty dense. One would think you'd recognize one of your own." Ambulance sirens screeched and a few men came into the church. The unconscious man in the wheel-chair was transferred to a gurney. The man groaned and a pale, dead violet eye looked out then closed again.

"Duo?" Alicia Roe looked at him and said.

"Duh, yes. That is Duo Maxwell former pilot 02. It was good to see you again Dr. Chang, Quatre, Trowa and you too Mr. Chang." She turned and followed the paramedics. Heero whipped around and looked at Relena, she nodded and he ran after them, getting himself in the back of the ambulance.

* * *

Bum bum bum! We all know what's coming next...but a few authors notes first. 

Liang Chang, the injustice ranting child: I used the name 'baba' because i've seen it someplace else and this other person said that it's actually an endearing form of 'daddy' in like Chinese, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!

Other than that...Ding dong Duo's almost dead! Until we meet again!


	4. Questions, Death, Crying

Oh..this is it kiddies...Duo dies this chapter. Have fun, don't cry too hard, i can't even read it anymore without getting teary eyed, I hope you like it and don't hesitate to review...

DISCLAIMER: I dun own it, I never will stop harassing me, AND any flames about killing Duo will be used to burn my cow's funeral pyre!

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong with him?" Alicia Roe looked at him and grimaced.

"He's dying. It's a weird cancer-type deal. He's been paralyzed for three years now. His nerves are slowly disintegrating and so are his muscles. The paralysis was caused by the nerve degeneration."

"If his muscles are disintegrating then so is his..."

"Heart. Yeah, but it was broken a long time ago, it's amazing he didn't die from that." She watched as the paramedics started him on an IV.

"How do you know Duo?" he asked her.

"He came to the Maxwell church a couple months before I turned 18 and left. He was my buddy and I would've visited had I known where he'd gone. He actually tracked me down after the war. Then this whole thing started."

"Why didn't he come to me after, if Quatre and Trowa and Wufei know about it."

"He couldn't find you, but after you saved Miss Relena on television and took that bullet he knew he'd lost you. So, he slowly got worse and worse, I don't know if he's going to pull through this time."

"Don't they have cures for cancer?"

"Not his. This was caused by exposure to gundanium. There's so many particles in his blood that they reject the treatments. So, he told the doctors to research on him, but they couldn't do anything for him. He's just waiting it out now, he's made peace with everything but you and today he was going to do that." Just then the small figure of Duo Maxwell moaned in pain and looked up at him.

"Heero." he said softly before passing out. There was a smile on his face.

Heero sat in white room at Duo's beside. The young man hadn't woke up yet. The doctors said he probably wouldn't last the night. Alicia said she was going for coffee and Trowa and Quatre were asleep on the couch on the other side of the room. Relena had stopped by, she wasn't angry with him she just kissed him and hugged him and told him they'd reschedule the wedding. Or even get married by Duo's beside. Heero declined and said they should wait just a couple of weeks. She nodded then took off to take care of the rest of the rescheduling. It was about 2 a.m. when he shuffled around and woke up, moaning in pain.

"Duo?"

"Heero." His pale face and dead violet eyes smiled at him. "I'm happy to see you."

"Duo, why didn't you come to me?" The dying man smiled a little more. "Why didn't you tell me at least?"

"If I had, you would've thrown away what you have with Relena. I love you Heero and I know you love me. But you love her too, and I'm dying so why not be happy. I didn't- cough- tell you because -cough- I knew you would abandon her to take care of me and then you would sulk until you died too, and I didn't want that.'

"What about the letter?"

"Oh, that? That was Alicia, she was angry with me, because she-cough cough- didn't think I should come. But I had to see you one last time." The coughs in between his words were getting worse and Heero thought he could see a little blood at the corner of Duo's mouth.

"Duo..." the formerly braided man shook his head.

"No, Heero it's almost my time." Heero smiled and took Duo's hand. There were tears in his eyes.

"Tell me one thing before you go." Duo nodded and coughed. "What happened to the braid?" Duo laughed and it turned into coughs.

"They said I might loose it, and I came to terms, I cut it off and keep it in a glass case. I had to get rid of it." he smiled. Heero knew that Duo would be okay. "Now, one thing before I go, Heero. Smile for me. Give me a real smile." Heero looked at Duo and remembered all their good times.

"Yeah Duo, anything for you." Heero smiled and Duo grinned, the light had come back a little to his eyes. He gripped Heero's hand weakly.

"Thanks Hee-chan. Stay with me till it's over?"

"Sure." Heero climbed into the bed with Duo and held him as he sighed his last breath of life and his violet eyes glazed over. Pupils dilated. Heero gazed into them and his tears began to fall. The nurses and doctors came in and started to resuscitate but Heero stopped them. "He's gone now, he's in a better place. He wouldn't want to live with the pain anymore." They all nodded. Trowa and Quatre had woken when the commotion started.

"Heero?" Quatre came to him with tears falling down his face.

"He's gone Quatre." The blond faltered and fell back into Trowa's arms. He sobbed himself to sleep. "Trowa? How long have you known?"

"The whole time. Duo didn't want you to know. He wanted you to be happy."

"I know. Thanks for respecting his wishes." Heero hugged Trowa and Alicia came back. She smiled.

"He's finally went home. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen will be so happy. I'm sorry for your loss guys."

"Aren't you sad?" Trowa asked.

"Of course I'm sad, but I cried myself out for months. He told me not to cry for him. But still, the kids." She sniffled.

"Kids?" Heero asked.

"He was working with an orphan foundation and he became pretty popular. Anyhow, I have a vid-will, where should we view it?"

* * *

This story is winding down to a close, just a couple more chapters, i'm almost finished with the next one...which is Duo's Will...SO...Stay Tuned? MUCH LOVE AND UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN! 


End file.
